DioHolDios mansion
by leeannthill
Summary: Dio x Hol Horse 18 trigger warning blood bdsm chocking Hol Horse enters Dios mansion and has failed a mission once again and instead of being killed by Dio he has taken it upon himself to try and kill Dio.


DioHol fic

Before using for anything contact the maker, me, ask

Any commentary/help is welcome

Please enjoy!

18+

trigger warning choking bdsm and blood

Hol Horse has failed yet another mission that his lord Dio has given him, except this time is his third and final chance. Hol horse has decided, regardless of Dio being his boss, he is going to kill him to settle the debt he owes.

Dio is comfortably sitting in his favorite lounge chair; there is a dense fog that seems to follow him everywhere. Suddenly a cold hard metallic object graces Dios head. "The world" Dio whispers, quiet enough so Hol Horse doesn't hear and can't catch on to his stands true ability. During these 9 seconds of free range Dio realizes the fear on Hol Horses face, rather then destroy Hol Horse on the spot he'd rather watch his subject prosper, so a small kiss will surely do the job. Time resumes, the nine seconds is up and Dio is still forcing himself upon Hol Horse; Hol Horse in shock fires off 3 rounds into Dios stomach. "Oh common Hol Horse, you've been naughty how can you fail a mission then shoot your beloved lord Dio" Dio then backs up enough for Hol Horse to finally breathe, Hol Horse finally understanding the situation blushes uncontrollably, backs up and spouts "I'm so sorry y-you surprised me... Is there anything I can do Dio-sama" after uttering these words Dio sighs, and uses his claws to suck the life force from Hol Horse, Dio isn't used to his new body still so healing these wounds is going to take a lot of blood.

Hol Horse proceeds to black out for an unknown amount of time, when he awakens it is still dark and hes laying in Dios bed. Hol Horse scrambles to get up only to look down and realize hes completely naked. When he stands his body is screaming in agonizing pain and a severe headache upon on him, so he plops down back onto the bed "ahhh.. I wish I had a cigarette around here, or at least know what the fuck is going on" Dio comes from around the corner, menacingly. "Are you ready for round two? This time being awake, its sure to be fun."

Hol Horse suddenly realizes what might of happened while he was blacked out; the nudity, the pain, it all makes sense. Dio inches closer, and is also stripped of his day-to-day attire, hes slapping something in his hand; "i-is that a whip?.." Hol Horse trembles. "How very keen of you, yes it is a whip, bad horses get whipped every now and then don't they?" Dio says with confidence. Hol Horse is extremely nervous, but can't help being excited, hes always wanted to be closer to Dio, better yet be his right hand man. It always works out better for him when hes in a pair, and what better pairing then with the strongest man in the universe, however he didn't think it'd end up this way. Hol Horse decides at this very moment to give his body up to Dio, in order to make the strongest pairing; but not to defeat the joestars, to see true power and finally see victory rather than defeat.

Dio who has now inched his way over and starts to invade Hol Horses personal space "lets start with ordures" Dio grabs Hol horses neck and proceeds to stick his tounge down Hol Horses throat; Hol horse in pure bliss, can feel Dios fangs touching the inside of his mouth,a bit of blood is drawn which excites dio aswell. Dios cold almost dead hand inching its way up his thigh. Excitement races through hol horse and Dio takes note "quick to excite are you?" he loosens his grip to let words escape from Hol horses lips, Hol horse, with pleading eyes, "can I have more m-my lord?" Dio, whos smirk says he was completely expecting this, backs away and examines Hol Horses desperate body and devises a scheme to get him excited aswell. "Looking quite desperate, lets humor this shall we?" Dio grips the whip in his hand and yells "get into position you naughty horse" Hol Horse, almost immediately, gets into a dog like position, thinking hes going to be reviving lord Dios love. However Dio gets more enjoyment out of pain and suffering, so he proceeds to whip Hol Horse. Hol Horse, still in pain, yells in agony "L-lord is this -ow- r-really necessary" Dio ignores Hol Horses pleeds and proceeds to whip harder, Hol Horse sees the excitement growing in his Lords eyes so he decides to bite the bullet. The pain in Hol Horses voice and his now almost raw back side had completely excited Dio.

Dio finally reaches almost his peak and throws the whip across the room, and gets a firm grip on Hol Horse to assure that there will be no squirming around, and bites his neck to drink his sweet blood in preparation for the main event. Hol Horse at this point feels like over flowing and is sweating profusely, but he waits for Dios command to cum. Dio grabs Hol horses throat once again, "do you think you can fit this in your mouth hmmm?" Hol horse with tears running down his face nods because he can no longer speak.

Dios massive dick might be too much for Hol Horse but Dio beckons, so Hol Horse, like a trained soldier, gets down on his knees and brings his face close and is reluctant due to the size, Dio can't wait for Hol Horse to start this on his own any longer so he forces Hol Horse to suck him, "all of it don't leave any skin left" dio says as he pushes Hol Horses head closer to him Hol Horse who has never been closer to bursting from all ends, cries streams of tears. Dio soon realizes that hes almost ready so he removes Hol Horse from him and lifts him by the throat, "where do you want it?" Hol Horse whom is still unable to speak and face is still covered with tears points to himself almost to signify "inside me" Dio understands his subject and throws him on the bed.

He decides to stop teasing his subject and just dive right in. He thrusts inside of hol horse, hol horse has never felt more bliss then now, he thinks to himself "this is what a true partnership feels like" to Dio this is nothing more then a way to pass the time, but to Hol horse he has found a partner whom is not only powerful enough to kill but to bring pleasure as well. Hol Horse with his head stuffed into a pillow inhales Dios wonderful sent and sways with his lord Dios hips. Dio bites his lip and goes at full speed. Then all at once Hol Horse finally bursts everywhere and Dio soon follows inside of Hol horse. Dio realizes the mess Hol Horse has made so, like a dog, Dio rubs his face in it, "look what you've done! I thought horses had more control then this" but Dio would do more then this but he is drained from the events of today, Hol horse still laying in his mess, feels euphoria. Dio doesn't like to have other subjects clean up messes like this so he decides to drain Hol Horse of his life force once again, Hol horse of course blacks out once again.

This time when he has woken up he is in immense pain once again not only in his lower body this time but also his hands legs and abdomen, he scans his body and is frightened by the sight of blood and knifes which have penetrated various parts of his body and are keeping him glued to the wall, he yells in agonizing pain and blacks out once again due to blood loss.

Hol Horse opens his eyes and feels a cold embrace, and looks up to see that he is in his lords arms, not only this, he is also being given some of his lords blood. "good morning you idiot." Dio says without even making eye contact. He lets Hol Horse go and Hol Horse plops down on the bed and still can't manage to hold himself up. At this point he can feel the pain slowly leaving his body, and Dio looks over at his sad body still adjusting to the blood, "I have given you this because of your sacrifices the other day for my pleasure, use it wisely" Hol Horse trys to at least say "thank you" but the words still cant escape is mouth so instead he just nods. And from that point on he understands that Dio must see something special in him, and he sees something special in Dio and wants to explore this further, he will do anything to get the taste of his lord once again….


End file.
